Can't Fight For A Graveyard, Anymore
by alyandajbothrox
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are doubting their feelings about each other. Will their relationship last? Did they really forget about Courtney and Trent? Takes place after TDWT ends.
1. Doubts

**Starts out with Duncan's POV. **

**WARNING: Contains DxC and GxT so please no flames! Starts out with how Duncan and Gwen's relationship is starting to fall apart. I posted some songs that you can listen to while reading this. Enjoy! BTW this is my first story so be nice!**

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight For A Graveyard, Anymore**

**Chapter 1: Doubts**

_**I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About by Mayday Parade**_

It's been almost two months after Total Drama World Tour ended. It's surprising that I was able to swim away in time before the volcano's lava would touch me - or anyone for that matter. Man I'm glad I'm not in that stupid show anymore. I only have one thing to think about, Gwen. That women drives me crazy. There is not one minute where I'm not thinking about have a pretty good relationship. After lots of drama and arguments, Courtney and I became friends again even though I did cheat on her. She managed to forgive me, but she still distance herself from me since she didn't want to have another emotional breakdown. I can tell she still wants me.

Today me and Gwen were going to have lunch together then go see a movie. I went to her house to pick her up. I knocked on Gwen's door. The door opened slightly, but was fully opened once she saw me. She looked as beautiful as always. "Hey babe are you ready?" I said with a smirj on my face.

"Um..Duncan, sorry I didn't call you earlier but I'm just not in the mood. I need some time to think about something that came up and I can't go," she said nervously.

"What! Why not? Is something wrong? You know you can tell me everything." I got angry and worried at the same time because I was really looking forward to this date and suddenly she doesn't want to go? She could've at least called me.

She stayed silent and I was losing my patience. "Come one spit it out already! Tell me why you don't want to go anymore!" I said with an angry tone.

Gwen slowly backed herself away from me. "I just don't know if being with you is the right thing to do!"

Once she said those words I swear I felt a knife go through my heart. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I risked everything for her and now it all had to end like this? I could just be jumping to conclusions that she wants to break up with me so I tried to calm myself down but failed. "What? Are you saying that you don't want to be with me anymore!"

"No I never said that! I'm just saying we should know if this will actually work out before it got more serious. I want to make sure if I do love y-"

Before she could finish her sentence I already made my way back to my motorcycle and took off without glancing back at her. I didn't know what I was so pissed off about. Was it the fact that we didn't go on our date or the fact that she was doubting her love for me. I mean I did everything for her! I even kissed her even though I was with Courtney to prove how much I wanted her. Now that I think of Courtney... I haven't talked to her ever since we decided to be friends again...

* * *

_**I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**_

Maybe Duncan took it the wrong way. Of course I liked him, he was always there for me when I most needed someone, but for some reason I don't feel the same way for him as I thought I did. The last thing I want to do is to hurt him. I can't tell him that I'm starting to only see him as my** best **friend, not as my** boy**friend. I'm so confused right now, I don't know what to do about me and Duncan. Maybe a walk will help me get my mind clear.

"Hey Gwen!" That voice sounds familiar. _Could it be?_

"Hmm? Oh hi Trent!" I was so relieved to see him that I even ran up to him to hug him.

He was kind of shocked when I hugged him. Before I could apoligize he said "Well someone looks happy to see me." I could feel myself blush a little.

"So what have you been up to? Do you have any new songs? I'd love to hear them." I've always loved the songs Trent made. They made me feel happy and emotional sometimes.

"I do actually. Want to go to my studio to hear them?"

"Of course."

We were about to enter his studio when Trent suddenly stoped. "Hey I've been wanting to ask you...how are you and Duncan doing?"

Duncan. Being with Trent made me forget about all my thoughts and worries about Duncan. Being with Trent made me feel guilty because I was suppose to go on a romantic date with Duncan. I came back to reality when Trent said "Hey are you ok? You just went blank when I asked you about your relationship with Duncan."

"Um, we are ok...I guess." I said not sounding convincing enough for Trent since he made a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Right...tell you what, let's make a deal. I'll show my new songs if and only if you tell me wants wrong between you and Duncan. After all, you **are** my favorite girl and I don't want some punk causing you any worries or saddness."

Just hearing him say that, I knew he still had feelings for me. I guess I have no choice. I did want some advice about what should I do and I was dyeing to hear his new songs. "Ok it's a deal."

* * *

_"You gave it all away. It was mine,_

_So when you're dead and gone_

_Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost_

_It's not right."_

_**Stay Together For The Kids by Blink182**_

I needed to keep myself busy to keep me from thinking of Gwen. I decided to call Geoff.

"Hey Geoff, you busy?"

"Duncan! What's up, and I'm about to go to a party, wanna come?"

A party. I guess that can keep me distracted for a while. "Yeah, sure."

"Great! Me and Bridgette will pick you up in ten minutes 'kay man?"

"Sure whatever."I said hanging up. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes to relax. Should I tell Gwen if she wanted to come with me to the party? Naw she might be mad at me for yelling at her. I forgot to ask Geoff who's party we were going to - as if it mattered to me. Just in case I'm supposed to look nice, I looked through my drawers to find some decent clothes. Since it would have to be something I would never wear, I looked at the bottom of the drawers when I saw something strange. It looked like the corner of a photo but I don't recognize it. I pulled it out of the drawer. To my surprise, I saw me and Courtney in the photo. It was a photo we took back in Total Drama Island, right before Courtney got kicked off. In the photo I was kissing Courtney's cheek, hugging her waist tightly while she was playfully trying to pull me away but had a sweet smile on her face with her eyes looking at the camera. _Why do I still have this? I can't believe I forgot about that night we took the photo._

I heard a car honking outside of my house. It was Geoff and Bridgette. _So much for putting on decent clothes_, I thought and placed the photo on top of the drawer and made my way to Geoff's car.

"Hey dude what was taking you so long?"

"Nothing, I was listening to music and I didn't see you guys..." I lied looking out the window of the car hoping I will have a great time at _the party_.

**So that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you like it, please note that this is my first story so don't expect this to be great. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible and **

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! This **_**is**_** a DxC story with a little of GxT.**


	2. Stronger Feelings

**Thanks for the nice reviews and favorites on my first chapter^^ I didn't think people will actually like it since it's just my first chapter of my first story. So here's the 2nd Chapter (it's a little longer than the last one). I posted some songs you can listen to while reading this along with part of the lyrics of the songs.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Stronger Feelings**

We finally arrived at the party. It was taken place in a huge house, triple the size of mine. During the car ride Geoff told me we were going to a party Sam, a close friend of them, was hosting. I didn't know him but Geoff said he wouldn't mind if I came to the party. Geoff and Bridgette were walking in the mansion holding hands while I followed after them.

**2 hours later...**

I was having a pretty good time, but I was going overboard with drinking. Then I saw her, Courtney, talking to Bridgette. _What is she doing here?_ She was wearing a black dress with straps, high heels, and her chocolate hair was tied up. She looks so hot in that dress. When her and Bridgette finished talking, Bridgette left her to go get punch. I walked over to Courtney, almost tripping three times (Duncan was really drunk ok xD).

"Hey Courtney." I said smiling at her.

She turned around in shock recognizing my voice. "Duncan? Hi."

"You look so hot tonight. Want some beer? You know...you'll look even better without that dress." I said without thinking.

Ignoring my last comment she said, "Um Duncan, are you drunk? Where's Gwen? She should take you home now, you don't look very good."

"What? Of course I look good, I always do. That's why every girl digs me." I replied with a smirk on my face.

I could tell she got a little frustrated. "Whatever. Now where's Gwen? She should know that you're drunk."

"Why are you so worried about Gwen? Why the hell would I want to be with Gwen when I'm here with you?" I didn't know what I was saying. I only knew I wasn't in control.

Before I knew it, I reached my arms out to hug Courtney and she quickly pushed me back.

Now I could tell she was pissed off "Back off Duncan! Gwen didn't come with you didn't she? I'll go call Geoff ok?" I saw her leave and quickly came back with Geoff and Bridgette.

"Hey man are you ok? I think you drank more alchohol beverages than anybody here. Come on I'll help you get in the car." Geoff tried to put my arm over his shoulders to help me walk straight, but instead, I took my arm away from him.

"I don't want to leave! I wanna stay here-" I was interrupted by Courtney.

"I'll help you Geoff." Courtney said putting my arm over her shoulder struggling to walk since all my weight was put on her. Geoff quickly helped Courtney drag me to the car.

* * *

"_Can I get closer to you? Tell me the truth. Can I get an answer from you? Show me a sign. Here I stand with my heart in my hands and all I do, to get closer to you. If you walked my way, would you see my face..." _Trent finished singing his new song and placed his guitar down.

"So did you like the new songs?" Trent said with a weak smile.

"Like them? I **love** them! Especially the last one, what was it called again?"

"Closer to You. I wrote it based on my own life." Trent mumbled.

"So you want to get closer to this girl but she doesn't seem to notice you? And who is this girl so I can punch her in the face because she has an amazing guy chasing after her and she doesn't even know. Is she that clueless?" I said, giggling a little.

Trent's fake smile faded and said, "So remember we made a deal? Now are you going to tell what's wrong?" I could tell he wanted to change the subject so I decided not to ask him talk about the 'girl' since that might make him uncomfortable.

"Right, I almost forgot...well ...Duncan got mad at me because I didn't want to go on our date today and I kind of told him...that...I'm not sure If I love him..." I can't believe I just said that. Now I know why he left, because I was doubting my feelings for him. I can't believe I said it to his face like that. He did everything for me and I'm just being selfish thinking only about my feelings when he is in love with me. "I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want him to hate me. I just don't know what to do. I already thought of the idea to just stay with him and wait until _he_ breaks up with me. It might hurt me a little but if I break up with him, he will be very upset with me. What do you think I should do Trent?"

"Gwen, you might be mad at me for telling you this but...I knew your relationship with Duncan would'nt last very long. If it began with cheats and lies, then it might as well end with cheats and lies. You're cheating your feelings and lieing by saying you love him. Only because he loves you doesn't mean you have to love him back. Just tell him the truth - you only want him as a friend. Yes it will hurt him but it will only hurt you more if you continue to be with him. Just move on with your life." Trent's words made me realize how right he is. Being with Trent made me feel better. Could it be that I still love him but I don't want to admit it to myself? Could my love for Trent be the cause for not loving Duncan like I thought I did? I need time to think about my feelings, my **true** feelings, but how am I going to tell Duncan.

"I- I have to go. Sorry." Before he could say anything I ran out the door hoping Trent wouldn't run after me.

* * *

_**Still Around by 3OH!3**_

It was already dark by the time me, Geoff, and Courtney arrived at my house. Bridgette stayed at the party since Geoff was going back to continue partying. During the whole ride I rested on Courtney's shoulder (both of them were at the back of the car), I was glad she didn't mind, and we occasionally stopped so I can barf. Both of them helped me walk to my room. I was so glad my parents weren't home. They put me down in my bed and placed a small trash can by the bed, but after a few minutes I realized Courtney wasn't in the room.

"Will you be alright by youself dude?" asked Geoff anxious to go back to the party.

"Where's Courtney?" I said wanting to see her face again. "I want to talk to her."

"You sure dude? Ok, but do you want me to call Gwen too?"

"No." I don't want Gwen to feel forced to come see me. I don't even know if she is still mad at me or if she still even cares about me.

Geoff went to go get Courtney who was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I haven't said anything to her since we got out of the car.

* * *

_"I wanna be there for you, someone you can come to_

_Runs deeper than my bones..._

_...Cause I hear the whispered words..._

_...I love you too."_

_**There For You (Original Rock Version) by Flyleaf**_

I was drinking a glass of water when Geoff suddenly came up to me and said "Hey Duncan wants to talk to you."

I put the glass down before saying "What does he want to talk to me about?"

"I honestly don't know bra. Are you going back to the party so I can wait for you?"

I knew Geoff was dyeing to go back to the party and I couldn't torture him even more by waiting for me. "Uh no, I was planning on going home after this. Go ahead, I have no problem taking a cab to my house."

"Ok. See ya dudette." I started walking upstairs to Duncan's room after Geoff walked out the door. Even when I'm still a few feet away from his room, you can hear Duncan_...__**crying**__? It must be my imagination, _I thought but I'm pretty sure I didn't drink that much to make me start hearing things.

I entered his room and saw him face down on the bed. His pillow was wet. Yes, he was crying. It was awkward to see him like this since I always thought of him as a tough man.

"Duncan? Geoff said you wanted to talk to me. So, uh... what's up?" I said being worried about him.

"Courtney, I feel so empty right now. Everything is falling apart in my life, first my parents, then juvie and cops, then you and Gwen, and now I realize I still like you and -," Duncan cried.

"Wait, one thing at a time - what happened with you and Gwen?" I said interrupting him.

"I, I think she wants to break up with me," he said trying to stop the tears coming from his eyes.

"Did she tell you that? And ... did you really mean the last thing that you said? Do you really still like m-" I stopped talking when something caught my eye, the photo. I picked it up and saw _us_. I felt tears run down my cheeks while I was remembering our happy times together. While I was still looking at the photo I felt a hand hold mine.

"**Princess, please stay with me. I need you,**" he whispered. I turned to him and I could see the sincerity in his teal eyes. I couldn't take it any longer - all these memories, my feelings for Duncan, calling me Princess again, and the words he just said were too much for me.

"Duncan I... I can't do this I, I'm sorry." I sobbed leaving the room and headed to my house, walking and thinking. I felt guilty for not being with him when he most needed me. _I'm just a selfish fake who doesn't care about anyone but me. _But I hate to see a depressed Duncan. "I wish I can help him because, I love him," I admitted to myself. Just by looking at his teary, blue eyes makes my world fall apart. I kept reminding myself that he was only crying due to the effects of being drunk, but deep down inside of me told me he really was sad and needed _me_ by his side. It finally came to me - this is all Gwen's fault! If _she _didn't tell him _she_ doesn't want him then Duncan would be full of joy right now _with_ her. But on the other hand, if she didn't tell him she doesn't want him then I wouldn't have known Duncan's hidden feelings about me, his _**stronger feelings**_. Yet I could just be over-excited, he only said he _liked_ me and knowing Duncan, he likes a lot of girls. I still can't forget what he did to me, what _they_ did to me so there's no way I would ever take him back even though I still feel something for him.

I finally arrived at my house. I entered the house and quickly made my way to my room to avoid my parents from asking if I was upset, I _did_ have teary eyes. I was about to enter my room when my mom called, "Courtney is that you? Are you ok honey? How was the party? Did you meet new people?..."

Annoyed, I replied, "Yes I'm ok mom, I'm a little tired that's all. I'm going to take a quick shower and then sleep. Goodnight mother." _Why does she always ask questions everytime I go out,_ I asked myself.

I took a shower, put on my pink tank top and shorts, and went to bed hoping I wouldn't dream about _him_.

**3 hours later...**

_UGH! WHAT THE HELL? WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!_ I said to myself, screaming on the inside.

I decided to listen to music since it always helps me relax so it should help me fall asleep. I grabbed my iPod, put my headphones on, and stared at the ceiling. I made a confused face when I realized I didn't know what song was playing. I looked at my iPod and read the name of the song. "_Pitter Pat by Erin McCarley._" I said aloud. Even though I didn't know how the song got into my music device, it seemed like a song I would like. My mom must have downloaded it and put it on my iPod. I listened to the song.

_Tugged the moon into the ground_

_Turned this bedroom upside down, tonight..._

Come to think of it, the moon looks so bright and beautiful tonight. I've never seen the moon this bright. I closed one eye and reached out my arm with my thumb sticking out next to the moon. "It's never bigger than your thumb" I said smiling (I got it from Dear John xD).

_Took my faith and I breathed it out_

_Then walked right through a cloud of flashing lights, bright lies_...

_Pain takes my heart's place_

_The love we made, we cant erase it, don't wanna face it_

As I kept listening to the lyrics of the song, I kept thinking of Duncan. My smile faded. Pain. It's all I felt when Duncan cheated on me. I've never felt so much pain and anger before in my life. Though I've never felt so in love with someone. But the love in my heart was shattered into a billion pieces, healing slowly by staying away from the person who broke it.

_Pitter pat, the angel on my shoulder_

_Is haunting me tonight_

_Tick tock, the clock is getting louder_

_Ready for me to decide_

**Why do I think about him when he caused me so much pain?** The unanswered question will remain unanswered unless I decided what was the real answer. Because I want him to feel the same pain I did? _No that's not the answer! Thinking about him doesn't give him any pain! _I thought although I do wish he would understand everything I felt because of him. There is a chance he's feeling _some_ pain with his Gwen situation.

_I've lost my sense of right and wrong_

_Well-justified my soul to carry on_

_It feels so damn good to write off the rules_

_But when a new day breaks, I'm left a fool I'm such a fool_

Or is it because I'm still in love with him? _**Damn, this cannot be the answer! I can't possibly still love him! Can I?**_ I don't even know what answer could be right or wrong. I use to always know everything, until I met Duncan in that stupid island. I use to always follow the rules but I started to be more loose when I started hanging out with Duncan. After TDWT, I started to care less and less about being a CIT or becoming a lawyer and only concentrated on the present. I felt so free and yet I feel like a fool right now.

_Pain takes my heart's place_

_But your sweet sweet love,_

_oh I can taste it but still can't face it_

I can't help but cry right now. I miss _his_ smell. I miss_ his_ touch. I miss _his_ smile. I miss _his _personality and most of all - I miss _**him**_.

I couldn't listen to this song any longer because it reminded me so much about my feelings, so I fast-foward it. But as I was fast-forwarding it, it just stopped fast-forwarding and paused almost at the end of the song. I guess I _can_ listen the end.

_Pain takes my heart's place_

_The love we made remains..._

_...Oh, oh.. oh_

_Angel, angel_

I turned off my iPod. Something must be wrong with it. Why did it stop at _that_ part? Whatever, I'll discuss it with my mom tomorrow, she _is_ the one that put the stupid song anyway. Right now all I need is sleep. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks fo reading! Just to make things clear, Courtney didn't like the song played in her iPod because it kept reminding her about her feelings for Duncan. The song was originally gonna be "Don't Forget" by Demi, but I liked this song even more. And just a heads up, Courtney and Duncan won't get back together (as a couple) until later chapters (when the story is almost over), so sorry. Because if I put them back together so soon then what's the point right?**

**I'm going to be busy this week so it will only be a miracle if I put up the next chapter this week. Sorry but the next chapter might take longer to write.**

**-Spoilers- Courtney's mom didn't put that song in her iPod...**

**Please Review and be nice :)**


	3. The Start of Your End, and My Beginning

**Chapter 3: The Start of Your End, and My Beginning (Coffee)**

* * *

Duncan's POV

I woke up the next morning not remembering what happened last night. All I could remember is I had a few drinks at the party and then boom, I'm in my room with a painful headache and my mouth tastes terrible. _I shouldn't have had too many drinks last night_, I told myself.

But why do I have this weird feeling in my heart as if I needed to remember something important? Gwen? No, not her, but I don't know what or _who_ I'm supposed to remember. How did I even get to my house in the first place?

I got dressed and went to the kitchen to get a morning snack. I grabbed an apple and just when I was about to eat the first bite, I heard a knock on the door. _Hmm, that's strange, I didn't expect any visitors since the folks are out_.

I opened the door to find Gwen standing there. Once she saw the door open, she quickly hugged me.

"Duncan! You're ok!" she said relieved.

"Of course I'm ok, why would you think I'm not?" I asked.

"Bridgette told me you went to a party with her and Geoff, but you got drunk. I was worried about you, do you know how many people caused an accident because they were drunk!" Gwen said desperately.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten drunk if you were with me!"

"You should have called me! Since I was with Trent, he could have brought me here and -"

"Woah, you were with _Trent_! What the _hell_ Gwen! You prefer going to Trent than me! I thought _I_ was your boyfriend, not him. Yesterday we were suppose to go on _our_ date! Why can't you pretend I'm everything you want me to be," I yelled in one breath.

Gwen stood there in shock and stayed silent. I was pissed as hell and didn't want to wait any longer. "Answer me!" I snapped.

Gwen blinked twice before coming back to reality and answered "Duncan, I was with him because I needed someone to talk to, someone that would listen to me and give me advice." She said calmly and the her voice turned to frustration. "And what about you Duncan? Bridgette _also_ told me you were flirting with Courtney! Stop acting like you're the victim here."

I had no clue to what she was talking about. Me flirting with Courtney? I was with Courtney? What the f-

-_Flashback_-

_"Hey Courtney."_

_"You look so hot tonight. Want some beer? You know...you'll look even better without that dress."_

_"Why are you so worried about Gwen? Why the hell would I want to be with Gwen when I'm here with you?"_

_"__**Princess, please stay with me. I need you.**__"_

-_End of Flashback_-

"I was drunk ok? I had no control over myself!" I yelled.

"If all you're going to do is scream at me, then I'm wasting my time here." She said walking back to her car. I didn't even try to stop her. I was so mad at her and Trent, I didn't even care if she would never want to see me again.

As soon as she was out of sight, I got into my motorcycle and drove to Courtney's house. I wanted to apologize for flirting with her.

_"But if I get it together and do something clever, I'll make it better with you_

_So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?_

_Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost._

_You showed me how to do things right..."_

_**Better With You by Five Times August**_

I finally made it to her house. I sighed, "Hope this goes well." I knocked on her door, covering my coconuts, just in case.

Courtney opened the door. "Duncan? What are you doing here?" she asked. _Man I miss that voice and face_.

"I..uh..ran out of sugar so I thought you might have some I can borrow." I said putting my hand on the back of my neck.

"Can't you go but it at the grocery store?" She said crossing her arms.

I shrugged. I didn't know what to answer. I only said I ran out of sugar to make an excuse to see her. I don't want to say anything stupid.

Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed. "How much sugar do you need?"

"Just a cup."

"Ok wait here." Courtney said and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Courtney wait! Can I come in? It's chilly out here."

"Fine...just don't...break or steal anything."

I walked to the kitchen with her. I could tell she doesn't trust me anymore after I cheated on her. I wish I can get her trust back and be _real_ friends again.

"Hey your crib is nice. I haven't been here in a long time." I said roaming around the living-room and kitchen.

"Um, it's only a clean house. It's not that fancy compared to a lot of 'nice cribs'. Here you go," she said handing me the cup of sugar.

"What's thi- I mean, uh... can you have... coffee...with...me?" I said half smiling.

Courtney raised an eye-brow and looked at me suspiciously. "I'm going to the library today so there's no time, _sorry_," she said sarcastically.

She won't get rid of me that easy. "Cool, we can go to the library and drink our coffee there."

"You'll spill it all over the books."

"That won't happen."

"You don't like reading."

"I can try."

"Talking is not permitted at the library."

"I'll be quiet."

"Can you start now?"

"No can do."

"You're an ogre."

"An you're a princess."

"I don't want to go with you."

"Too late."

"Do you not understand what _no_ means!"

"Nope. What? Princess doesn't think I can _**handle**_ it?" I said grinning.

Courtney finally gave up. "Fine. But _I'm_ going in _my_ car and _you're_ going in _your_ motorcycle. And no, I **don't** think you can _**handle**_ it," she said with an evil smile.

"Is that a challenge?" I replied enthusiastically.

"Loser buys the coffee?" Courtney responded indicating that it's a bet and a challenge.

"Deal. But you're gonna lose, princess."

"Don't count on it."

"I will."

**Later at the library ...**

It has only been ten minutes and I am bored as hell. Courtney and I were sitting across from each other in one of the tables at the library. I was "reading" a book called The Killing Game and Courtney was reading To Kill a Mockingbird. I don't see why she likes reading. _You can always watch the movies, that's what I do_. I only picked this book because of the title and the main chick's name is Eve Duncan. It's kinda interesting but I'd prefer doing other things.

I looked at Courtney. She was really into the book she was reading. I stood up, walked around the table, and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Courtney this is boring, let's go somewhere else." I said softly elbowing her.

"Shh. I'm trying to read, the exit is over there. See ya Duncan," Courtney whispered pointing to the exit, hoping I would leave.

_I think leaving might lead to a plan. _ I smiled. "Ok, bye Courtney, I'm_ leaving_."

She carelessly waved her hand goodbye and continued reading. I walked out the main entrance of the library and quickly hid myself in a bush next to the entrance. I knew she pretended to ignore me so I can leave, and as I said, _she's not getting rid of me that easy_.

Five minutes later I saw Courtney packing up her stuff to leave the library. _I knew she couldn't stand the place as much as I did_. When she exited the library, I quickly snuck up behind her and hugged her waist. "Miss me? Were you going to look for me princess?" I said.

Courtney pushed me away. "No, I did not miss you. I, um, decided to finish this book at home," she lied. "Now that I remember... a certain someone owes me coffee."

"Gee, I wonder who this 'someone' is. It's definately not me," I said putting an innocent face and hands behind my back.

"I like Starbucks," she said smiling, "but I'm sure that certain _someone_ can't afford a cup of coffee," she teased.

"Want to ditch this library and go get coffee?"

"Are you kidding? You can't afford it for the both of us," she giggled.

"Who said _I_ was buying it? We can always 'borrow' some from Chef," I said with an evil smile.

"He'll never give it to us," she said disappointed.

"Here we go again with your problem of thinking. The trick... is to _not ask for it_."

"I won't be involved with your crimes of stealing."

"**Because you can't handle it, eh?**"

"I can handle _anything_."

"It will require breaking a few rules, are you in?"

Courtney thought about it for a while. Smiling, she said, "Let's do it. We did it once before right? It won't hurt us if we did it again."

"Well alright then," I said giving her a High 5. _It's like déjà-vu_.

We walked together to our vehicles. I realized my motorcycle's gas tank was empty, the only thing I can do now is ride with Courtney. "Hey Court, the tank's empty. I'm gonna need a ride if we're gonna get coffee from Chef."

Courtney made a face and said, "Chef's house is as far as I will take you, alright? Then you will get a taxi or something..."

"Yeah, sure," I lied. We got onto her car, _man it smells good in here._ It was quiet for awhile, _I had to be quiet to return the favor to Courtney for giving me a ride... even though...I have to admit... before we entered the library, I emptied the gas tank on purpose so Courtney can give me a ride_. "Duncan, you are a genuis," I said to myself quietly so Courtney coudn't hear me. Courtney broke the silence when she said, "We're almost at Chef's house. So, what's your plan?"

I smiled evily before saying, "Well princess, do _you_ have any great ideas up your butt?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh ha ha. This isn't my specialty Duncan. I'm not a delinquient..."

"Yet," I said interrupting her, "So I was thinking we can sneak in Chef's back door, grab some coffee, trash the place, and get the hell out of there."

"Alright but scratch the 'trash the place' part. And how are you planning on sneaking in his back door?"

"You mean how are _we_ going to sneak in, _darling_. I happen to own a key that can open any door in this city, it _is_ the key of the city," I said chuckling.

**Later at Chef's house..**

We quietly crawled to Chef's back door so he can't spot us from the window. Once we arrived to the door, I took out my key and silently opened the door. There was no sound coming from the house so I assumed there was no one home. "Hey, seems like the house is to ourselves," I said smiling.

"Hmm. I've always imagined Chef living like a hog. This place is actually... nice," Courtney said observing the kitchen and rooms.

"Another reason to trash this place right?"

"We'll be so dead if he finds out we trashed his place so I'd rather not," Courtney said as she walked to the kitchen to look for coffee.

"Hey I found some coffee!" She gladly said. She poured some for me and some for her. I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat down in the table.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Courtney said raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drinking my coffee," I exclaimed.

"What if Chef comes in and sees us..." Courtney said worried.

"Is princess scared? HA! I knew you couldn't handle it," I said smiling.

Courtney frowned before replying, "I already told you Duncan, **I can handle anything**." She walked over to the seat across from me and sat down.

_"But everything changes and if I could_

_turn back the years if you could_

_learn to forgive me then I could_

_learn how to feel if we could... stay here together."_

_**Everything Changes by Staind**_

An hour passed. At first Courtney was quietly drinking her she loosened up a little and we started talking, about everything - what we did all this time we haven't seen each other, our music interest, favorite movies, family, sports, life... we talked it all except for one subject - love. For some reason I was dying to know if Courtney had a new love interest. But I knew the topic might make her mad and this is the one chance I have to actually talk to her as friends, _real_ friends.

My heart sank when Courtney realized the time and said she needed to go. Just as she stood up from her seat, we heard the front door opening. _Shit! Chef is home!_ I quickly grabbed Courtney's hand and rushed to one of the rooms in the house. I looked around the room to find a hiding spot and could only find one - the closet. I rushed Courtney in the closet and went inside behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Courtney whispered, worried.

"I don't know, but for now, we should hide here until Chef leaves the house again," I said trying to sound calm. Courtney sat down on the floor and I sat beside her. I could see Courtney trembling a little so I placed my arm over her shoulder and rubbed her arm to try to comfort her and to my surprise, she didn't try to pull me away and burried her head into my chest. I placed my head over hers. I can feel my heart beating very fast and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. _Was I nervous about being caught by Chef or nervous about being with Courtney?_

"Don't worry princess, we'll make it out of here, everything will be ok...it's all my fault. I got you to come here, now I'm going to get you out even if it costs my life..."

Courtney turned her head to me. "Duncan...don't. Please...don't... apologize," she whispered, half-smiling.

I saw beauty in her eyes. Damn. I swear if I weren't with Gwen and if I was still dating princess, I would plant a big kiss on her lips right now. I honestly didn't mind hiding in the closet with Courtney. Yet, there were so many things I wanted to tell her, ask her. When it's just me and her, who knows what we can do. I hope we can make it through this..._together_.

We heard Chef turn on his television in the living room so I decided it was safe to talk since the volume was loud and he couldn't hear us. "So Courtney... I notice you don't carry around your PDA anymore. What happened to it?" I asked.

"Oh I threw away that stupid thing after we broke u-," she started saying, not finishing her sentence. But even if she didn't finish her sentence, I knew what she was going to say. She dumped the PDA after we broke up. The break-up must have really affected her if she threw the most valuable device in her life.

"Listen, Courtney.** I am really sorry, I mean it**." She didn't even glance at me. I wanted her to look into my eyes to see how sorry I am. I moved in front of her and cupped her cheeks.

"Courtney, I am truly sorry. If killing myself is what it takes for you to forgive me, I will do it. I'm sorry for ever cheating on you. I'm sorry for being the reason you cry. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry for being the reason you trashed your PDA. _I'm sorry...for causing you pain. __**Please forgive me**__." _

**Well that's the end of the third chapter. The ending was suppose to be a cliffhanger and a transition to the next chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more of DxC. The title is called: "I'm Not Gwen" (hint hint).**


	4. I'm Not Gwen

**Chapter 4: I'm Not Gwen**

* * *

Courtney's POV

_"I can forgive it, I can't forget it_

_You left me here with all these scars_

_And you can't deny the hardest part_

_I'm not in your arms."_

_**Flattery by Aly & AJ (78violet)**_

_'Courtney, I am truly sorry. If killing myself is what it takes for you to forgive me, I will do it. I'm sorry for ever cheating on you. I'm sorry for being the reason you cry. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry for being the reason you trashed your PDA. I'm sorry...for causing you pain. Please forgive me.'_

Those words keep spinning in my head, should I believe them? Or consider them as only words with no meaning? I didn't want to look into his eyes but I couldn't help it. I wish I could just melt and fade away, but I can't. Before either of us could say anything we heard Chef turn off the television. _Did he hear us? I doubt it._

_"Where's the coffee I left here? Those squirrels just can't keep their paws off my food! I should make a fence big enough so none of 'em can get through_. (mumbling)_ Those stupid blue squirrels and their desires of food..." _Chef complained walking out of the house.

_Now's our chance to get out of here_. I turned to Duncan and he was already looking out of the closet to make sure everything was safe. Once he saw it was okay to leave, he grabbed my hand and we ran to the back door. We saw Chef drive his car away. We quietly got out of the house, closed the door, and sprinted to my car. We quickly entered my car and I started driving, slowly, so we wouldn't look suspicious.

I was out of breath due to all the running, but I couldn't help smiling. Today was actually... fun.

Duncan noticed I was smiling and asked, "Why so happy princess? You like the feeling of running away from the cops?"

"As much as I hate to admit, yes, I actually do like this feeling. It reminds me of the time we stole food from Chef's kitchen back in Total Drama Island. I just keep wanting more!"

"Welcome to the club princess. And you know what the best part is?"

"No, what?"

"The best part is... I was with you, partner."

I raised an eybrow and replied, "Back at you, _partner_."

"So... did you have fun Courtney?"

"Heck yes! This is the most fun I've had in like... two months!" I said with joy.

"So why end the fun? Want to go to the park?"

Hmm, going to the park didn't sound like a bad idea. It wouldn't hurt anybody right? I guess I can...

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Great," Duncan said smiling.

We finally arrived at the park. Since it was dark, there weren't many people there. The playground was empty. When I was little, I used to love to play at the swings, but I was always scared of the slides. I was so tempted to go on the swings, but it would be embarrassing acting like a child in front of Duncan.

Before I knew it, Duncan dashed to one of the swings and stood behind it. "Come on princess! You know you want to! I'll push you if you want," Duncan said holding the seat of the swing.

I sighed. _Ah what the heck,what if I never go on a swing ever again_. I walked over to the swing _next_ to Duncan. "I will go on it but just don't push me, I can do it alone."

"Ok, fine," Duncan said rolling his eyes.

I hopped on the swing and started swinging back and forth. The swings are so much fun! I can be here forever! I closed my eyes to remember all the good times as a child. I didn't have a computer, but I always went to the park, just to go on the swings.

When I opened my eyes, Duncan wasn't on the swing next to me. _Where is he!_ I slowly stopped myself from swinging. Before I stood up from the swing, I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Were you scared princess?" Duncan said laughing as he slowly let go of me.

I frowned. "No! What was that Duncan? I actually thought you left me here in the dark!"

"Chill, it was just a joke. I got bored from the swings so..."

"So you thought it would be funny to scare me?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Well...yeah. Hey let's go to that slide," he said pointing to the biggest, tunnel-like slide in the park.

My eyes widened as I saw the huge slide. There was no way I would go on that thing. "I'm not going on the slide Duncan. I'm... uh... scared," I said quietly hoping Duncan wouldn't hear me.

But I guess I didn't say it very quietly since he heard what I said. "You're scared? Don't worry I'll go with you. You have to get over your fear one day," Duncan said already walking to the steps that leads you to the top of the slide. "Come on, it'll be fun. I promise," he said putting his left hand in the air and the right hand on his heart. "Besides, you're a CIT remember? You can 'handle anything', right?"

I wasn't sure if I should go on the slide. It was dark outside so it will only make it even darker inside the tunnel slide. I don't think I can handle it. _Come on Courtney, get yourself together! You can do this! It's now or never_...Now.

"So are you coming?" Duncan asked impatiently. I simply nodded and walked beside him. I didn't want to be left alone on top of the slide.

We made it to the top. I felt dizzy just thinking of sliding down. "We'll go _**together**_okay princess?" Duncan whispered in my ear.

At this point I wouldn't care less about what he was planning. I was seriously scared of sliding down. If I slide down having Duncan with me, I might not be as scared as I think I would. _It's worth a try._ "Just... don't leave me," I said nervously.

"Wouldn't think about it," Duncan replied even though in reality, _**he was the one that left me**_. (cough *TDWT/Gwen* cough)

I sat on the top of the slide, not knowing what was coming. However, Duncan sat down behind me, putting his legs beside my thighs, tightly gripping my waist with his hands, and putting his head on my shoulder. _What the heck is he thinking?!_ I couldn't turn my head to face him because then my lips would be touching his cheek. "What are you doing Duncan!" I said frustrated.

"I told you we were riding this together. But I'm okay if you don't want to. It **is** a long way down and it **is** very dark. I heard on the news that a tanned, 16-year-old girl with brown hair got stuck while sliding down alone in the dark," he said grinning.

"Fine...don't get _too _close, okay?" I said not knowing why I'm doing this. At least he wasn't _that_ close for his lower part to be touching me if you know what I mean.

"Ready princess?" he whispered in my ear, scooting in closer to me. I slowly nodded. "Well alright then, let's go," he said leaning in closer and pushing us down the slide. I couldn't help but turn myself around, hold onto Duncan's neck, place my head against his, and close my eyes. It was the most scariest thing I had ever experienced, but somehow, I kinda liked it because I was with... _him_.

I wouldn't dare open my eyes. I could hear Duncan mumbling _'yes' _under his breath. _That ogre! _This was all part of his plan!

It was about time we made it to the ground. I didn't want to let go of Duncan because I felt safe in his arms. But every start has its ending, so I let go of him only to be pulled back on his lap.

"Hey princess, did I say you can get off the slide? If you stay here, you can look at all the beautiful stars." Duncan said as he pulled me back.

I shook his hands off me and sat down next to him. He was right. The stars did look beautiful. "Tonight the sky reminds me of one of my favorite quotes," I said gazing at the sky.

"Oh really? What is it?" Duncan said curiously.

" It's 'Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars.' I think it's so inspiring how someone can..." As I turned my head to face him, his lips were already so close to mine, aiming for a kiss. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't kiss him, not like this. I stood up and crossed my arms. "Duncan! What were you about to do!?" I scowled at him.

"I was following your quote. I was shooting for your lips, I miss, but at least I'm here, with you, tonight," he said softly.

"Duncan, you can't do this. You have a girlfriend that you love..."

"Love? Gwen?" Duncan said confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um, yeah... you dumped me for her remember?"

I heard Duncan curse quietly. I only said the truth. He cheated on me, _because he wanted her_. "It's late...I...have to go home. Are you coming?" I said, sort of smiling so he wouldn't think I'm mad at him... Duncan nodded and both of us walked to my car.

As I drove I asked him, "Do you want me to take you back to your motorcycle?"

"Naw, I'll pick it up tomorrow morning. You can just drive to your house and I'll walk from there..."

"Are you sure? I can drive you there and-"

"I'm sure."

**Moments Later...**

We finally arrived at my house. Duncan offered to walk me to the door. He said a monkey could rob me if I walked alone, _as if_. We made it to my porch, and stopped.

"So, I'll see you around?" Duncan said putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," I replied smiling and opening the door. Before I entered, I said, "I had a great time Duncan, uh, bye." I closed the door before he could say anything. I can't deny it anymore, I _missed _him.

* * *

_"My girl's in, that next room_

_Sometimes I wish it was you...I guess we never really moved on_

_...You make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel."_

_**Lips Of An Angel by Hinder**_

Duncan's POV

I watched her enter her house. God I missed that woman. After a long time of not seeing each other, I'm so damn glad we finally got the chance to hangout together again, _like the old times_. I wish it can be like this everyday - I wish she forgot about what I did to her, because I regret ever hurting her. I wish we would act as if no one else existed but us. Man I could really use a wish right now. I looked at the stars. Come on! I need a shooting star!

It's like the stars heard me. As I was looking at the stars, I saw it - the shooting star. It was the second time I've ever seen a shooting star. The first time I saw a shooting star I wished for Courtney to fall in love with me and never let me go. I saw that star when our team needed to survive in the woods as a challenge back in TDI, and the next morning Courtney was cuddling me in her sleep, that same day I said 'Morning Sunshine' to her .

I started walking to my house, still thinking about Courtney. I hope to gain her trust again someday...

**Weeks Later...**

Time passed. Courtney and I started hanging out together more and more each day. She became my best friend. But as the time passed, Gwen and I hardly ever talked to each other - less and less each time. It's like the closer I am to Courtney, the farther away I am to Gwen. The thing is... I honeslty don't care anymore if I'm not with Gwen because I prefer being [best friends] with Courtney. She is the only person who understands me and the only person I would risk my life for. _If only I could call her my girlfriend._

Today was Courtney's birthday. Turning 17 years old, she was finally going to be a step closer into becoming an adult. I'm going to make dinner for her at my place since I can't afford taking her to a fancy restaurant.

"Alfredo fettuchini," I said reading the reciepe out loud. It will only be a miracle if this dish comes out right. As the pasta was getting ready, I got myself ready. I put on the only nice clothes I had. It _was_ a special occasion so I figured putting my street clothes wouldn't be such a good idea. I even put some cologne on, just in case Courtney would be smellin' me.

I finally finished preparing dinner. It didn't look as bad as I thought. Courtney should be coming any minute now so I might as well prepare the table.

Before I even entered the kitchen, I heard the doorbell ring. Courtney's here. I opened the door.

"Happy birthday princess! You look stunning tonight," I said admiring her beauty [and curves].

"Thanks, and you look nice too. Are you feeling okay? I think you confused those clothes with your street clothes," Courtney replied teasing me.

"I'm feeling better than ever. Come in princess," I said as we walked to the kitchen, "But I haven't prepared the table."

"It's okay, I'll help you, Duncan."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her the whole time. Even my mouth hurts from smiling a lot. I couldn't even eat right since she was like a magnet, it was hard to pull my eyes away.

"Mmm, this pasta is actually good Duncan, where did you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it! I... cooked...it," I said sort of blushing.

"Haha did you really? That's very surprising Duncan, but I believe you," Courtney replied.

When we finished eating I told Courtney to sit on the couch while I do something. I turned on the stereo and put on a song. I walked back to Courtney.

"Wow Duncan I really like this song! How'd you know that it was my favorite?" Courtney asked when she heard the music on.

"I didn't. It's just a song that expresses how I feel at the moment," I replied. "Do you want to slow dance with me Courtney?" I asked as I held out my hand towards her.

"Yes, of course Duncan," Courtney said as she took my hand.

We walked to the middle of the living room, not letting go of our hands. I placed my other hand on her waist as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'll even sing this song to you princess, as a birthday present," I joked.

"Aha I dare you to sing it to me. I wanna hear your singing voice," she laughed.

"Is that a challenge princess?"

"Yes it is Duncan. Start from the beginning though, I want to hear you sing the whole song," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright then. Repeat stereo!..

.._If you're still up for chasing dreams, I've got a bottle, two glasses in the backseat. And alot of things to resolve, if you've got the time at all..."_

"You sound wonderful Duncan," Courtney giggled.

"When don't I?" I laughed.

"Hmm you tell me," she said as she leaned her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

_"I was thinking about telling you, I was in love, I was in love with you."_

"That's my favorite line," Courtney said.

"Mine too hun. _I'm in love with you," _I whispered as the song ended.

She stopped dancing and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but quickly kiss her forehead, then her cheek, and finally, her lips. Soft, strawberry-flavoured lips. Damn I feel so..happy. But to my disappointment she pulled herself away from me.

"Duncan I told you before you can't do this, you can't kiss me because that would be unfaithful to your girlfriend..I'm not your girlfriend,_ I'm not Gwen."_

**To be continued in the next chapter..**

**Wow Courtney ruined the moment, but she's not that mad at Duncan just to make that clear for the next chapter. This is my favourite chapter so far(: Even tho its kinda long but the next chapters wont be as long so don't worry. Oh and the song they were listening to is You by Framing Hanley ^^ Not really a slow-dance song but it's a love song I've slow danced to before ;)**

*** if anyone has any more ideas for future chapters please tell me, I will mention you! ;D**


End file.
